mitologiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Thor
'Thor '(ze st. skand. Þórr - grom) – jeden z głównych bogów nordyckich z dynastii Azów, odpowiednik południowogermańskiego Donara. Bóg burzy i piorunów, bóg sił witalnych, bóg rolnictwa, jako sprowadzający deszcz odpowiedzialny za urodzaje, patronował także ognisku domowemu i małżeństwu. Syn boga mądrości, filozofi i wojny - Odyna i olbrzymki personifikującą ziemie - Jörd, ożenił się ze swą siostrą, boginią zbórz - Sif i począł z nią Thrud i Magniego, był uważany za ojca Modiego, który był bardziej personifikacją jego odwagi. Thor umrze w dzień Ragnarök od jadu jego głównego wroga Jormunganda, a jego dwaj synowie (Modi, Magni) odziedziczą jego śmiercionośną broń - Mjølnir. Co ciekawe jest jedynym (lub jednym z nielicznych bóstw) indoeuropejskim bogiem, który włada piorunami, ale nie jest naczelnym panteonu, chociaż ma wysoką pozycje. To daje do myślenia, że pierwotnie był nadrzędnym bożkiem, a dopiero później ustąpił to miejsce Odynowi. Mity Przygoda z Mjölnirem Nieodłącznym atrybutem Thora był jego młot - Mjölnir, a także żelazne rękawice i pas, który podwajał moc i tak potężnego boga. Był to potężny oręż wykuty przez dwa karły - Sindriego i Brokka i miał magiczne właściwości, lecz jedną wadę z powodu Lokiego. Rzucony we wroga, natychmiast powracał, a uderzenie wyzwalało siłę grzmotu. Pewnego ranka Thor, obudziwszy się, zauważył zniknięcie swego potężnego oręża. Szarpiąc brodę, rozglądał się gorączkowo wokół, poszukując młota we wszystkich komnatach. Wnet zjawił się podstępny Loki. Gdy tylko usłyszał o tym, co spotkało gromowładnego boga, uśmiechnął się w duchu do własnych myśli, wietrząc okazję do kolejnej intrygi. Wiedział, że ukradli go wrogie bogom olbrzymy, i zaproponował pomoc. Thor, nie widząc lepszego rozwiązania swojego kłopotu, zgodził się. Loki przybrał postać sokoła i poleciał do Utgardu - krainy olbrzym. Tam prędko dowiedział się, kto ukradł Mjölnir. Uczynił to olbrzym Thrym i schował boską broń osiem mil pod ziemią. Powiedział, że odda go tylko wtedy, gdy poślubi najpiękniejszą z bogiń - Freję. Freja rozgniewała się okrutnie, bo gdyby Thor nie odzyskał młota, Asgardowi groził upadek. Zebrali się więc wszyscy na boskiej naradzie. Długo radzili, aż syn Odyna - Heimdall - bóg jutrzenki i strażnik nieba uknuł podstęp. Thor miał sam pójść po swój młot, w przebraniu oblubienicy, udając Freję. Loki ofiarował się pójść wraz z nim jako służka. Thrym ucieszył się widząc swą narzeczoną okrytą głębokim woalem zasłaniającym twarz. Rozkazał zaraz przygotować ucztę. Zajął miejsce wśród gości w wielkiej hali, promieniejąc radością. Gdy jednak ujrzał, że narzeczona zjadła całego wołu, osiem łososi i sama wypiła trzy beczki miodu, zdziwił się wielce. Loki wytłumaczył go sprytnie mówiąc, iż "panna młoda" z tęsknoty za Thorem nie jadła aż przez tydzień. Podobnież kiedy olbrzym ujrzał błyszczące oczy Thora, kiedy usiłował pocałować oblubienicę, Loki powiedział, iż "Freja" nie mogła spać, gdyż oczekiwała na spotkanie z ukochanym. Po pewnym czasie, zgodnie z tradycją, złożono na łonie "panny młodej" Mjölnir, by przypieczętować akt małżeństwa. Wtedy to Thor pochwycił swoją broń i wymordował Thryma oraz weselników. Stworzenie gromu Pewnego dnia Loki - bóg oszustwa i ognia, olbrzym zaadoptowany przez Odyna i związany braterstwem krwii z Thorem, złośliwie ściął włosy jego żony - Sif. Wściekły pan pioruna rozkazał zdobyć dla jego siostry i małżonki nowe, złote, ale rosnące jak żywe włosy. Problem rozwiązali dwa karły Fjalar i Galar - synowie Iwaldiego, które wykuły zamówione włosy, a przy okazji też wykonali dwa inne przedmioty: włócznie Odyna, która nigdy nie chybiała celu - Gungir i rozkładany statek dla Frejra - Skidblandir. Wtedy Loki założył się o głowę z Brokkiem i Sindrim, o to że ci nie wykonają coś równie wspaniałego. Karły przyjęły zakład i wykonali trzy inne przedmioty: Gullinburstego - dzika o złotej sierści dla Frejra i Draupnir - pierścień dla Odyna. Loki stara się im przeszkodzić zmieniając się w bza. Za trzecim razem ukąsza Brokka w wargę i krew napływa mu do oczu, przez co ostatni artefakt - grom dla Thora - Mjólnir ma pewną wadę. Bogowie uznali iż trzy rzeczy wykonane przez Brokka i Sindrima odpowiadają im bardziej niż konkurencji. Loki próbuje uniknąć sprawiedliwości, ale łapie go Thor, lecz wracając z nim przypomina, że żeby odciąć głowe panu kłamstwa należy odciąć mu szyje, a ta nie była przedmiotem zakładu. Zdenerwowane karły zaszywają mu tylko usta za krzywoprzysięstwo, a on zrywa szfy wraz z ciałem nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed kłamstwem i intrygami. Cechy charakterystyczne right|200pxThor był uznawany za boga bardziej przychylnego ludziom niż Odyn - jest równie gwałtowny, ale mniej tajemniczy. Przedstawiano go zwykle z długą, rudą brodą i młotem Mjölnir w ręku - symbolem jego siły. Drzewem poświęconym Thorowi był dąb. Podróżował rydwanem zaprzężonym w kozły. Nie był tak przebiegły jak Odyn i zdarzało mu się wpaść w pułapkę (przykładem tego jest słynna przygoda Thora w gościnie u króla Utgardu, olbrzyma zwanego Skirnirem), ostatecznie jednak zawsze zwyciężał. W czasie zmierzchu bogów Thor zabije swego zaciętego wroga - Węża Midgardu, wielkiego Jormunganda - lecz zginie zatruty jego jadem. Od jego imienia pochodzi nazwa czwartku w języku norweskim, duńskim, szwedzkim (torsdag), farerskim (hósdagur/tórsdagur) fińskim (torstai), holenderskim (donderdag), niemieckim (Donnerstag) i staroangielskim (Þunresdæg) oraz współczesnym angielskim (thursday) 'dzień Thora'. left|200px Kategoria:Azowie Kategoria:Bogowie nordyccy Kategoria:Mitologia nordycka Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bóstwa Kategoria:Gromowładcy